1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine, and particularly to a gaming machine in which one or more coins are bet and a game is carried out and in which, in the event that the game is won, it is possible to acquire an amount of coins in accordance with the amount of the coin or coins bet.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a gaming machine which recreates a sense of reality of a game played in a casino has spread in a market. As this kind of gaming machine, for example, a gaming machine has been proposed which includes a common display device on which an image of a dealer who deals cards is displayed, and an individual display device on which a card game information image is displayed, and which, when dealing the cards, by displaying the dealer in such a way as to face in an installation direction of the individual display device to which the cards are dealt, simulates a situation in which a player is face to face with the dealer, thereby providing a sense of reality (for example, refer to JP-A-2004-8706).
However, in the gaming machine to date described heretofore, only an effect to simulate a situation in which a player is face to face with the dealer when the cards are dealt is carried out, while no effect is carried out in response to an amount of the coins bet by the player. For this reason, as an identical dealer image is displayed regardless of the amount of the coins bet by the player, the player is given a characterless impression, which has been a factor in preventing a recreation of a sense of realism of a game carried out in a casino.
Also, as it is not possible for a spectator who is watching without participating in the game, or a would-be participant who is waiting to participate in the game, to know how much coins a player participating in the game has bet, it is difficult to appreciate the game with a feeling of tension, as would a spectator of a game carried out in a casino etc.